<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Victoria Colleen by asexualjuliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125201">Victoria Colleen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet'>asexualjuliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freaks &amp; Geeks Modern AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Freaks and Geeks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Vicki Appleby, Character of Color, Chromatic Character, F/F, Female Character of Color, Hispanic Character, Hispanic Vicki Appleby, POV Second Person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You were born Victoria Colleen—Victoria for your grandmother’s sister and Colleen because your mother didn’t think you’d get through life as easy being named Victoria Catalina or Victoria María or Victoria Génesis—but your mother always called you Vicky.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vicki Appleby/Maureen Sampson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Freaks &amp; Geeks Modern AU [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Victoria Colleen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just love Vicki Appleby okay...<br/>I found out a while ago that JoAnna García Swisher, who played Vicki, is Hispanic, and I thought it would be cool to write something about a Hispanic Vicki.</p><p>Keep in mind I’m white! If anything I wrote is inaccurate/offensive, please let me know!! I did research, but there’s always room for errors...</p><p>With reference to the Spanish terms used:<br/>güera is a slang term for a person with fair hair and/or skin<br/>mija means “my daughter”<br/>nena means “baby” or “little girl”<br/>chiquita means “little girl”<br/>nieta means “granddaughter”</p><p>This is set in modern AU — I can’t quite see Vicki &amp; Maureen dating or even coming out during the AIDS crisis.</p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were born Victoria Colleen—Victoria for your grandmother’s sister and Colleen because your mother didn’t think you’d get through life as easy being named Victoria Catalina or Victoria María or Victoria Génesis—but your mother always called you Vicky. </p><p>Your name is different from your cousins’, your mom’s, your abuela’s. For a long time, you didn’t quite know why, just that Vicky Colleen Appleby sounds a lot different than Leticia Alejandra García. </p><p>You suppose your grandmother’s mother never had to worry about her daughter’s name sounding too Hispanic. But Leticia Alejandra García fled Cuba at twenty years old, and she learned the hard way that Hispanic names don’t get considered for jobs, don’t get accepted into the top colleges, don’t earn you the respect you deserve. She named her daughter Lorraine Estela, and you love your mother, but you wish Lorraine had given you a better name. You wish your name told people that you’re not white, even though you’re what your cousins call a <em> güera—</em>your skin is pale and your hair is blonde and your name is Vicki Colleen. </p><p>(You drop the “Y” in favor of an “I” in sixth grade. Vicki Colleen Appleby is definitely a white name, but it’s less boring than Vicky, and it’s definitely less white than Cindi Anne Sanders).</p><p>(Cindy changes her name back when you get to high school. You stick with Vicki).</p><p><em> I didn’t know you spoke Spanish, </em>your girlfriend tells you one day when you point out a mistake on her homework. </p><p>You grew up helping your grandmother make churros and tamales, you grew up driving twenty-two-and-a-half miles to the nearest Spanish church every Sunday, you grew up as <em> mija, nena, chiquita, nieta. </em></p><p>But you guess there’s no way she could know that. After all, you grew up a <em> güera, </em>too. </p><p><em> You know I’m Hispanic, </em>you tell Maureen, even though you know she didn’t. </p><p>You hate the surprised look on her face when you say it. You hate that she didn’t know, you hate that you can’t blame her, and you hate that your blonde hair and pale skin mean you have to keep having this conversation your whole life. </p><p><em> I didn’t know that, </em>she says. </p><p>You sigh. You’re well aware. </p><p><em> I’m half-and-half, </em> she goes on. <em> Or, actually, I’m three-quarters white and one-quarter black. My mom’s half-and-half. I don’t know if you know that or not.  </em></p><p><em> I didn’t, </em>you say, and you feel guilty. </p><p><em> Don’t apologize, </em> she says when you open your mouth to do just that. <em> Where’s your family from?  </em></p><p>The way she looks at you still gives your butterflies, even after you’ve been dating for five months. </p><p><em> We’re from Cuba, </em> you say. <em> What about you? </em></p><p>Vicki Colleen’s a white name, sure, but so is Maureen Elise. And she’s not quite as pale, definitely not as blonde, but you think she gets it.</p><p>Maureen Elise is the prettiest name you can think of. So maybe Vicki Colleen’s not all bad. </p><p>(You <em> do </em> like the way it sounds when Maureen says it).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p><p>All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!</p><p>Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>